csifandomcom-20200225-history
Stuart Gardner
"Doesn't it piss you off... to put all your hard work in the hands of twelve people... too stupid to get off jury duty." Stuart Gardner is a vigilante serial killer who first appeared in the season four premiere of . Background Stuart used to be a cop until he retired for unknown reasons. He then got a job as a court clerk for Judge Slater and oversaw his cases. At one point he witnessed the release of a pair of gang members who were killing blackjack dealers on their way home from work and taking their token envelopes. Because of a technicality, Judge Slater let them walk right out of the courtroom. A few weeks after the murders Stuart tracked them down and killed them. Season 4 Assume Nothing After six to seven months passed from the murders, Stuart witnessed another man get away with murder, Sam Braun, and went outside for a smoke. After this Jim Brass and Gil Grissom came to him looking for a warrant for the Klinefelds, which he regrettable told them would not happen. They asked why and he said Judge Slater wouldn't grant one based on their evidence so far. After that he looked up the Klinefelds information and made plans to track them down. He called the undercover officers, with a phone he stole from a public defender, watching their house with a officer in distress call to 911 to distract them. He then emptied a soda bottle and put it on his gun as a makeshift silencer. He went in disguise in his old police officer's uniform with a badge he stole from Officer Fromansky. He entered the house with a fake search warrant and killed both of them. All for Our Country After the murders of the serial killer couple the CSIs started investigating. They eventually found Stuart's old uniform and Fromansky's badge. They initially think that Formansky is the shooter but is eventually cleared. Brass then remembers the gangbanger shooting Stuart did and connects the two. After this they obtain a search warrant for the shoes of Stuart, Slater, and Slater's bailiff. They find Stuart's unique tread pattern thanks to his smoking habits and stomping cigarettes. After a few minutes in interrogation with Brass he confesses to the murders and states that even if they got the evidence, they would have walked on the murders based on prior experience. Modus Operandi Stuart targeted people suspected of murder who escaped the justice system, primarily those who did it in Judge Slater's courtroom. After they went free, he would get their addresses from the files and go to their homes. He would dress up in his old cop uniform, equip a makeshift silencer, and kill his victims with one shot each. Known Victims *2003: **February-March: Two unnamed gang members **September 25: The Klinefelds : ***Cameron Klinefeld ***Mandy Klinefeld Appearances Notes *Stuart has many similarities to Criminal Minds serial killer Marvin Doyle. Both were vigilantes who worked in a courtroom, targeted their victims (whom he previously saw in the courtroom and were all released due to some legal reason), and shot them during their attacks on them (although Marvin shot his victims as a means to subdue them while Stuart merely shot and killed his own victims). Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Killer Cops Category:Incarcerated Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers